Equilibrio roto
by Zhit Y
Summary: Ya esta el capitulo 5, las cosas que se me ocurren
1. PROLOGO

Prologo

En los confines de una ciudad cubierta de oscuridad, una silueta se movía frenéticamente tratando de escapar de alguien o algo, al acercase se puede distinguir que se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba unos 25 años, que sigue corriendo desesperadamente.

"No puede ser… volví a fallar" se repetía ella misma, recordando a las dos personas que había dejado atrás, tratando de darle tiempo de escapar, una lagrima aparece al saber que esas dos personas no tenían ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir ante aquel ser con el que se enfrentaban, ya que ellos ya nunca tendrán el poder para oponerse a tal fuerza.

"Debo encontrar una computadora rápido" dijo desesperadamente la mujer al entrar a un conjunto de departamentos, como si de una fuerza extraña la guiara, llego frente a la puerta de un departamento, olvidando momentariamente que no tenia mucho tiempo entro cautelosamente, y una parte de su mente no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver en donde se encontraba, al entrar a una de las habitaciones se sorprendió al ver que encontró lo que buscaba¡Una computadora y además encendida, como si alguien le estuviera ayudando.

Sin perder un solo segundo saca un pequeño objeto de entre sus ropas y lo coloca junto a la computadora, y este se activa automáticamente.

"Vamos apresúrate no tengo mucho tiempo" le dijo la mujer al pequeño aparato como si tuviera conciencia.

Mientras afuera dos siluetas se aproximaban rápidamente y se acercan al lugar donde se encuentra ella "Muy bien ya sabes que hacer" dice una vos sin sentimiento alguno, el otro ser que lo acompañaba solo asintió y fue empezando a reunir una gran cantidad de energía negativa en una pequeña esfera que crecía rápidamente y al sentir que estaba lista se prepara para lanzarla.

"OSCURIDAD TOTAL" grita de una forma desgarradora aquel ser al lanzar la esfera hacia su objetivo.

"Búsqueda terminada…. Zona localizada….." suena una voz dentro del pequeño dispositivo de la mujer "… Abriendo puerta" continua y la pantalla de la computadora empieza a brillar intensamente.

Rápidamente ella recoge el pequeño aparato y lo guarda en sus ropas y a la vez saca otro aparato y lo apunta directo al monitor "Muy bien vamos" piensa ella y en voz alta "PUERTA ABRETE" inmediatamente el resplandor la envuelve y desaparece.

En el momento que la luz desaparece, el ataque impacta en el edificio, empezándose a derrumbar después del ataque, si alguien aun permaneciera en ese lugar viera que en la puerta del departamento un letrero que decía **Kamilla** y en la puerta de la habitación donde desapareció la mujer decía **Tai.**

El ser que presenciaba como se derrumbaba el edificio aprieta fuertemente los puños.

"Logro escapar" y se gira para retirarse "vamos ya no hay nada que hacer aquí" y la criatura lo sigue.

Durante su retirada ese ser se sume en sus pensamientos "Siempre logras escapar, pero…. yo siempre logro encontrarte" y embosa una sonrisa "y también lo haré esta vez"

……………………………

Hola a todos, este es solo el prologo ( MI CONCIENCIA: eso ya lo tiene el titulo) ­, este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que disculpen los horrores de ortografía que aparezcan por ahí (MI CONCIENCIA¿Por ahí? Si yo creo que es casi todo el escrito) U, así que no sean tan malos conmigo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. TODO EMPIEZA

HOLA A TODOS! Mucho tiempo sin vernos (MI CONCIENCIA: Pero si nunca los has visto) aguafiestas, bueno no se cuanto tardan aquí en actualizar así que me disculpo por si me tarde (MI CONCIENCIA: Lo cual fue toda tu culpa) tenia mucho trabajo (MI CONCIENCIA: Si como no? Le llamas trabajo pasar Zelda Ocarine of time y de Minish cap y tambien Kingdom Hearts Chain of memory y por dios también te lo aventaste en reversi) Oye!° no crees que eso cuesta trabajo (MI CONCIENCIA:Bah si te los buscaste en español para no batallar ya que tu ingles da lastima) me permites un momento? (MI CONCIENCIA:Sip) paf…

MI CONCIENCIA: Que has hecho?

Zhit: nos separe

MI CONCIENCIA: Para que?

Zhit: Para esto n.n

PAZ!

MI CONCIENCIA se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente producto de un mazo… un enorme mazo que aun estaba en su cabeza.

Zhit: Vaya esas lecciones en el dojo Tendo están dando frutos n.n….. Bueno ya que me deshiciese de las molestias empecemos con la función, quiero decir que todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, excepto los que yo invente (aunque no creo en este fic, talvez en otro) bueno ya después de deslindarme de una posible demanda comencemos con este asunto… espero que lo disfruten n.n.

EQUILIBRIO ROTO

CAPITULO 1

TODO EMPIEZA

Era un lugar desconocido, para ser mas precisos a la orilla de un hermoso lago, en medio del bosque, era un lugar lleno de luz, lo único que se respiraba era paz y tranquilidad, cada centímetro, cada hoja, cada gota de agua parecía emitir una tenue luz, pero no como la del sol que te ciega al solo verla, es una sensación calidad que inunda el ser, se puede ver como dos siluetas se encontraban sentadas en un tronco cerca del lago, se trataba de dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica para ser mas preciso, como si el ambiente mismo no quisiera develar un gran misterio, apenas se podía distinguir algún rasgo de ellos, solo se podía ver mas nítidamente a la chica que llevaba un vestido blanco muy sencillo y su cabellera larga hasta la cintura de color rojo.

"Por que sonríes?" pregunta la chica

"Por ti" le contesta el chico "ya llevamos muchos meses viéndonos así, antes era cuando niños y me sentía solo; y ahora que me volví a sentir solo apareces una vez mas junto a mi"

La chica sonríe y se acerca mas al chico cerrando casi el espacio entre ellos "No se como, pero se cuando te sientes así y no puedo evitar venir junto a ti para ayudarte"

"Lo se, y siempre agradezco que lo hagas, desde que ella se fue no podía controlar la tristeza que me invadía, a los demás les mostraba al chico alegre y medio tonto, pero ninguno de ellos pudo ver a través de mi y ver como me sentía en realidad, hasta que tu volviste" el chico pasa sus dedos por los cabellos de su acompañante, la chica toma la mano del chico entre las suyas y la aprieta suavemente "Pero ya es hora de despedirnos otra ves " ella agacha la cabeza.

"Pero nos volveremos a ver" el toma con su mano el rostro de la chica y lo levante para quedarse mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

Kary Kamilla abre lentamente sus ojos con una mirada extraña "Que habrá sido ese sueño?" se pregunta así misma, no era la primera vez que lo tenia, o mas bien dicho siempre soñaba con esas dos personas a las cuales nunca a podido ver claramente y siempre en escenarios diferentes pero siempre esa aura de paz rodeándolos.

Lentamente gira su rostro al otro extremo de la habitación que compartía con su hermano y vio como Agumon y Gatomon aun dormían.

Había pasado un año desde su ultima batalla con Malonmyotismon y desde entonces todos los elegidos podían tener a sus compañeros digimons en el mundo real, bueno excepto aquellos que tenían digimons de gran tamaño, ella aun recuerda a un compañero de su salón que quería tener a su digimon en su departamento, no habría sido ningún problema si su digimon no fuera un gorilamon, ríe cada vez que ella recuerda eso.

Rápidamente se viste y va a la sala encontrándose con su hermano mayor en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

"Tai, Donde están papa y mama?" pregunta.

"Fueron de imprevisto a ver a la abuela" contesta Tai muy sonriente, mientras sirve la mesa "Ven ya esta listo el desayuno"

Ambos hermanos se ponen a conversar de trivialidades mientras desayunan hasta que Tai cambia el rumbo de la conversación adquiriendo un tono serio "Y hoy se lo piensas decir?" a lo cual Kary se queda en silencio por un rato.

"Si" contesta finalmente la chica "pero me gustaría esperar un poco mas"

Tai se levanta y se agacha junto a su hermana quedando frente a frente "Será mejor que se lo digas ya, o solo empeoraras las cosas, sabes muy bien lo que siente Davis por ti"

Ella asiente "Pero hace 3 semanas que tu y TK son novios, pero solo Matt, Sora… y yo lo sabemos porque no querían lastimar a Davis, pero te digo una cosa mientas mas lo alargues peor será para el, te lo digo como alguien que a estado en el lugar de Davis…" ella solo puede ver como el rostro de su hermano es invadido por una antigua tristeza "Me agrada Davis es como si me viera a mi mismo, mas en esta situación y quisiera ayudarlo, pero lo único que puedo es hacerte ver que tienes ser honesta con el y decirle todo, no te puedo garantizar que salga ileso de esto, se le romperá el corazón eso es seguro y tal vez no les hable a ti y a TK por un tiempo, hasta que el lo supero y te aseguro que serán tan amigos como siempre" le dice esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa que anima a su hermana .

Ella rápidamente se levanta y se prepara para salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se voltea hacia su hermano "Sabes una cosa hermano.." Tai no responde "has madurado mucho".

"Oye! es mejor que ya te vallas" le dijo su hermano en un falso tono de ofendido.

Y ella se retira a su encuentro con Davis.

Mientras Tai prepara algo de comida para su digimon y el de su hermana antes de salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya era mediodía, y Tai se encontraba paseando en el parque de La colina de la luz, al notar que el calor empieza a aumentar se sienta en una banca a la sobra de un árbol, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en viejos recuerdos que de vez en cuando le hacia soltar una pequeña sonrisa, nota a lo lejos a una persona que se acerca poco a poco, ya estando mas cerca se da cuenta de que se trata de Davis que traía una expresión como si le hubieran dicho la peor catástrofe del mundo "Supongo que viene de su encuentro con Kary" piensa el chico de la banca.

"Supongo que no ha sido uno de tus mejores días" Tai se hace a un lado para hacerle lugar a Davis, el cual sin mucha prisa se sienta "Que te hace pensar eso?" le contesta Davis.

"Quieres hablar?" lo invita a hablar Tai.

El asiente, pero pasa un momento de silencio "Porque….." se oye un susurro "Que tiene el que no tenga yo?... que puede hacer que yo no?... si éramos muy unidos" se detiene la voz ahogada de Davis.

"Por que lo tuvo que escoger a el en vez de a mi " termina Tai ante un sorprendido Davis como si le hubieran leído la mente, el solo le brinda una sonrisa de lado "Yo dije exactamente las mismas palabras" dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Davis conocía perfectamente lo que había pasado con Tai gracias a Kary, siempre le decían que se parecían mucho en su forma de ser, en como afrontaban las batallas, el soccer etc.,etc. " Y como lo superaste?" le pregunta finalmente.

"Tuve la suerte de tener a alguien con quien platicar y desahogarme" Davis pensó que hablaba de de Kary.

"Sabes me alegro haberme encontrado contigo….. si hubiera sido alguno de los demás, estoy casi seguro de que hubiera corrido en dirección contraria incluso con Ken" se levanta Davis de golpe.

" Estas mejor?" le cuestiona Tai

"No puedo decir que completamente bien, pero al menos me siento mejor" contesta este

"Ahora que lo pienso bien, dicen que nos parecemos tanto, pero nunca imagine al punto de tener los mismos problemas… la verdad eso da un poco de miedo, yo perdí a Sora con Matt"

"Y yo a Kary con TK el hermano de Matt, la verdad si da un poco de miedo tanta coincidencia"

"Vaya tu si que te recuperas rápido" Tai y Davis empiezan a caminar

"Estaré lastimado pero no dejare que me vean llorando como Magdalena"

Ambos seguían caminando por el parque mientras platicaban, Davis ya parecía verse mucho mejor lo cual alegraba a Tai.

"Sabes…" dice Davis "si Sora y Kary no eran las chicas para nosotros me pregunto como serán las que si lo sean"

"Buena pregunta, aunque tampoco esperemos que caigan chicas del cielo verdad" ambos ríen ante el comentario de Tai

En ese instante, arriba en el cielo aparece un gran resplandor que toma por sorpresa a ambos chicos.

"QUE ES ESO?" grita Davis.

"No puede ser es un portal pero su BlackWargreimon lo….." en ese instante algo sale del portal cayendo estrepitosamente sobre Tai.

"Tai te encuentras bien?" se acerca Davis.

"Si esto…."Tai no pudo terminar la frase porque algo tapo sus labios al momento de levantar la cabeza, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que eran otro par de labios los que estaban encima de los suyos ,los de una chica, aun asi Tai mueve varios mechones rojos con su mano para ver el rostro de la persona que cayo encima de el.

"No puede…" empieza Tai.

"… ser" termina Davis al ver la identidad de la chica.

**CONTINUARA..**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, este capitulo se los dedico a SkuAg y a sorita-DG1 por ser quienes me mandaron mis primeros reviews .**

**Mi conciencia: los únicos debo recalcar**

**Zhit: Bueno algo es algo no? UU**

**Bueno por ahora me despido, por cierto si se les ocurre un nombre para mi conciencia, se los agradecería mucho, aquel que sea de mi agrado le daré como premio escoger el tipo de tortura al que someteré a mi conciencia.**

**Mi conciencia: HABLAS EN SERIO?**

**Zhit: n.n**

**Mi conciencia: Zhit?**

**Zhit: n.n**

**Mi conciencia: u.uU**


	3. LA LLEGADA DE……

HOLA A TODOS!

Ahora trate de tardarme menos con esta actualización ya que los reviwes que me mandaron, aunque pocos me siguen animando a continuar y mientas a uno le interese llegare al final de esta historia, pero aunque me gustan las felicitaciones, también me gustaría que me mandaran una que otra sugerencias para mejorar la historia, aunque esta prácticamente en el principio, aunque todavía espero las sugerencias para torturar a mi pequeño contratiempo…..

MC (MI CONCIENCIA, ya me canse de escribirlo completo): OYE!

Zhit: sino tendré que pedir ayuda a personajes de otros animes--- me quedo pensando---no es tan mala idea¿donde esta el directorio telefónico?

MC¿A quien piensas llamar?—le pregunta de forma temblorosa

Zhit: No se… algún profesional en la materia… tal vez Hades---la cara de MC empieza a ponerse azul---Frezzer o Cell?---cara mas azul---ooo….. ya se a quien—me dirijo al teléfono--- si hola busco a……---me quedo viendo a MC junto a la puerta (¿Había una puerta?) y la cierro bruscamente---.

MC¿ a quien diablos estará llamando? ---MC ve que salgo por la puerta---

Zhit jejejejejeje n.n

MC:-.-U bueno sigamos con la historia

Zhit: si al cabo tardara en llegar un poco

MC¿Quién?

Zhit: n.n

MC: Zhit?

Zhit: n.n

MC: ╥╥ otra vez con lo mismo.

Zhit: n.n bueno comencemos con la historia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el, capitulo anterior dejamos a los chicos del valor en cierto contratiempo (sobre todo a Tai n.n) ahora veremos la continuación.

EQUILIBRIO ROTO

CAPITULO 2

LA LLEGADA DE…….

En la mente de Tai

"Awwww… vaya golpe que me lleve, me duele la cabeza" el chico trata de reincorporarse pero nota que algo sobre el se lo impide.

"Pero quien rayos esta sobre mi..." trata de levantar la cabeza cuando escucha la voz de Davis "Tai te encuentras bien?".

"Si esto…." el no pudo terminar la frase cuando algo abruptamente tapa sus labios, tardo uno momento para darse cuenta que eran otro par de labios los que se presionaban con los suyos, eso provoca que abra los ojos abruptamente (porque los tenia cerrados), viendo un par mechones que aun tapaban su vista de un color rojo muy familiar, levanta la mano para retirar dichos mechones para ver el rostro de la persona que cayo encima de el.

"No puede…" empieza Tai.

"… ser" termina Davis al ver la identidad de la chica.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mente de la chica.

"Ayyyyy.. que golpe me lleve, no me espere que el portal se abriría en pleno cielo" en eso trata de moverse ligeramente y nota que hay alguien debajo de ella.

"Por Dios! cai encima de alguien, espero que no se haya lastimado" rápidamente abre los ojos y trata de levantarse lo cual nunca llega a hacer, ya que al ver el rostro de la persona debajo de ella la deja paralizada, "No puede ser" inconscientemente va acercando lentamente su rostro al joven debajo de ella.

"Tai te encuentras bien?" dice una voz que le sonaba familiar, el shock de escuchar esa voz, que por fin pudo reconocer y el nombre de la persona en la que había caído encima, sumado al agotamiento que ya cargaba provocaron un desmayo de parte de ella, pero al estar muy cerca del rostro de aquella persona, no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de el.

"Me pregunto que cara habrá puesto..." fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica antes de sumergirse en la inconciencia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Residencia Kamilla

Habían pasado tres horas desde el inesperado encuentro con la extraña visitante, después de recuperarse del golpe, Tai junto con Davis deciden llevarla a la casa del primero por que estaba mas cerca (no se si sea cierto, paro al menos en este fic si), aun así era un buen trecho que recorrer, no habían avanzado ni dos calles cuando por azares del destino y para su buena suerte Joe Kido pasaba por ahí junto con su hermano (no me acuerdo de su nombre) en el auto y al notarlos rápidamente se detienen junto a ellos, después de la gran sorpresa que se llevaron ambos Kido y al explicarles brevemente lo sucedido los subieron rápidamente al auto en dirección a la casa de Tai, mientras en el camino les explicaba mas a detalle lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto Tai y Davis se encontraban esperando, Davis tirado en el sofá y Tai preparando algo en la cocina para su nueva invitada.

"Oye¿tu crees que este bien?" dice Davis mientras encendía el televisor.

"No lo se el golpe que se llevo estuvo muy fuerte, te lo diré yo que la hice de colchón" Davis empieza a reírse cuando empieza a recordar "de todos modos Joe esta ahora mismo revisándola en mi habitación"

"Viste las caras que pusieron cuando vieron de quien se trataba" saca una sonrisa ladeada Davis.

"Supongo que fue la misma que nosotros pusimos cuando la vimos" sonríe Tai.

"Tal vez la mía si, pero tu si que te desfiguraste cuando la viste…. Y tan de cerca" se empezaba a oír un tono travieso en la voz de Davis.

"He?... Aaa… que te.. te refieres" empezaron a salir palabras entrecortadas de la boca de Tai.

La sonrisa de Davis aumento mas al ver la reacción de su gran ídolo "eso y sin contar la pose tan sugestiva en la que terminaron después de la caída, y para rematar el apasionado beso que te dio" dijo triunfante Davis.

La cara del portador del valor estaba casi del mismo color que la del emblema que caracteriza " En primera ella cayo del cielo y en lo ultimo que piensas en un momento así es en que posición caes" decía Tai a modo de explicación ".. y el beso fue por que se desmayo y además eso no debería contar como un beso" termino Tai de golpe regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

"Pues para mi si dos personas juntan sus labios eso es un beso" sigue hablando Davis "además no le veo problema con eso, no es que hubiera sido tu primer beso o algo por el estilo" se detiene al ver la reacción de Tai que se había paralizado por completo aunque no entendió porque de eso.

"No digas ton…" Tai no pudo terminar al ver a Joe salir de su habitación aun con la cara de que no creía lo que veía.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" se oye el tono preocupado de Tai.

"No te preocupes" le contesta Joe "nada mas son unos cuantos moretones y raspaduras, no hay de que preocuparse y también creo que no tardara mucho en despertar".

"Bueno al menos esta bien" se encoge de hombros Davis.

"Deberíamos avisarle a los demás, esto es muy extraño y creo que deben saberlo" comenta Joe mientras se siente en un sillón.

"Esta bien, yo puedo comunicarme con Sora, a estas horas debe estar con Matt así que no debe haber problema, pero Kary no se donde pueda estar y no se llevo el teléfono" dice Tai

"Yo puedo comunicarme con Izzi y con Mimi" comenta Joe

Rápidamente Davis se levanta del sillón "Yo puedo comunicarme con Ken, Yolei y Cody; además creo saber donde esta Kary"

Tai rápidamente se acerca al teléfono "Yo me comunicare con Sora y cuidare a nuestra invitada, mientras ustedes busquen a los demás"

Tanto Davis como Joe asienten y salen dispuestos a buscar al resto de los elegidos, mientras Tai empieza a marcar un número en el teléfono.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en otro lugar, Matt y Sora disfrutaban de sus tan comúnmente citas diarias, desde que empezaron a salir formalmente todos los días sin excepción tenían una cita o algo similar, al salir de la escuela, al terminar los ensayos de la banda de Matt, los fines de semana prácticamente todo el día, cuando estudiaban con la participación especial de Tai (el grandioso mal tercio… oigan tampoco se iban a salvar) para un poco de molestia de Matt o con Kary y TK para las disimuladas dobles citas, para molestias de Davis (si es que se enteraba), bueno regresando a lo que estábamos, ambos estaban caminando tranquilamente, cuando por andar completamente metidos uno viendo la mirada de otro (lo cual debo comentar, nunca me gusto esta pareja) Sora accidentalmente tropieza y antes de caerse es abrazada fuertemente por Matt quedando muy cercas uno del otro, volviendo a clavarse la mirada de uno sobre el otro, acercando sus rostros centímetro a centímetro, aproximando sus labios mas y mas, cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios con el de su acompañante, se escucha un estrepitoso ruido del bolso de Sora que sobresalta a ambos jóvenes rompiendo completamente el ambiente romántica que se había creado.

Ya mas tranquila la chica saca un celular de su bolso y verifica de quien es la llamada.

"Es de Tai" dice Sora

"Y que es lo que quiere" se cruza de brazos el chico rubio, y lanza un gruñido, aunque todo estaba arreglado entre los tres, a Matt aun no le gustaba que Tai siempre interrumpía en el mejor momento, a lo que Mimi llamo la habilidad secreta de Tai se resume a que siempre aunque el mismo Tai no quisiera de propia voluntad siempre se las ingeniaba para interrumpir los mejores momentos de esta pareja, visitas sorpresas cuando estaban en casa de alguno de los dos para ayuda con alguna tarea, apariciones repentinas en la calle o como en este caso que ni siquiera se molesto en salir que llama por teléfono, al chico solo le quedaba suspirar y esperar a que cuando su mejor amigo se consiga una novia deje de estar interrumpiendo,

"Dice que vayamos a su casa que es importante" la chica guarda nuevamente su celular en el bolso

"¿Y que es eso tan importante?" le pregunta el chico de ojos azules.

"No me lo quiso decir, pero que todos los demás van a ir"contesta la chica "será mejor que vallamos" su novio asiente y parten rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Residencia Izumi

Como en todo tiempo libre, a excepción de cuando sus amigos llegan y se lo llevan arrastrando para salir a algún lado, Izzi Izumi esta conectado a Internet haciendo (oigan por cierto alguien ha visto lo que hace cuando se conecta) conversaciones con sus amigos en varias partes del mundo, cuando una señal en su computadora le dice que tiene correo el cual inmediatamente revisa.

"¿Pero que es esto?" se pregunta curioso el portador del conocimiento al ver el remitente en su computadora, que claramente es se da cuenta de que viene del digimundo ya que el servidor es el mismo que utiliza Genai, aun con muchas dudas abre el mensaje viendo sorprendido que era un grupo de caracteres solo vistos en el digimundo grabados en un muro igual al de la vez que enfrentaron a Venommiotismon pero dividido en varios párrafos, rápidamente descarga toda la información en su computadora y empieza a descifrarla, cuando oye que alguien toca a la puerta, el chico se levanta y habré la puerta.

"Joe… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta el portador del conocimiento.

"Vine a buscarte, tenemos que reunirnos con Tai en su casa" le contesta el chico de lentes.

"Si es para otra de sus salidas" la mente de Izzi ya empezaba a preocuparse.

"No se trata de eso, todos van a ir es algo importante"

Izzi no podía imaginarse que podría ser lo que estuviera pasando, pero por la mirada del joven frente a el "solo déjame recoger mi computadora" rápidamente Izzi regresa a su cuarto y antes de apagar su computadora ve que el primer párrafo ya había sido cifrado, así que lo guarda y se lleva su computadora.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa todavía hay que ir por Mimi" dice Joe, Izzi solo podía sonreír ante el nerviosismo de su amigo al pronunciar el nombre de la portadora de la Pureza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un parque de diversiones.

Kary y TK trataban de disfrutar de su cita (vaya la chica. primero va y le rompe el corazón a uno y ya se anda divirtiendo con el otro), ya que Kary aun estaba un poco triste por Davis y TK trataba de animarla ( ups! Hable de más U), aunque al final termino en una salida de amigos ya que se encontraron con Yolei, Ken y Cody.

Cody había ido por unas bebidas mientras Yolei arrastraba a Ken a la montaña rusa por sexta vez dejando solos a la pareja.

TK viendo el semblante de su compañera "No te preocupes el estará bien es un chico muy fuerte" trata de levantarle el animo.

Ella asiente "Pero aun así me siento mal por el, es como si le hubiera roto algo muy valioso"

"Eso es verdad, yo sabia lo mucho que te apreciaba, y siempre tratando de llamar tu atención a como diera lugar" el chico rubio muestra una pequeña sonrisa "algunas veces me preocupaba que lo lograra"

La chica levanta abruptamente el rostro quedando frente a frente con el de su acompañante y en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa "No deberías preocuparte, tu sabes que algo así nunca pasaría" dice la chica acercando su rostro al de el.

"Si pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme" el también va acercando su rostros poco a poco y a milímetros de fundirse en un hermosos beso…

"ejem ejem" se escucho detrás de ellos "No creen que no es correcto mostrar ese tipo de escenas en publico" ambos chicos espantados, avergonzados y sobretodo sonrojados voltean rápidamente.

"Davis" dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Guau incluso contestan en estereo" vuelve a hablar el chico de gogles en forma seria, el silencio entre ellos se hizo muy pausado, pero entes de que la pareja pensara que tanto de su conversación había escuchado Davis, unas personas se acercan.

"¿Davis¿Qué haces aquí?" dice Cody cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, Davis se voltea a ver al grupo que se acerca, primero ve a Cody que es el mas próximo y detrás de el venia Yolei y también Ken con no muy buena cara, sonría al pensar que es lo que tuvo que hacer el chico de la bondad para estar en ese estado.

"¡Cody, Yolei y Ken¡que suerte me ahorraron mucho trabajo tratando de buscarlos!" exclama Davis

"¿Que andas haciendo por aquí?" le pregunta la chica de gafas.

"La verdad son dos cosas" dice sin mucho interés "la primera interrumpir el momento romántico de estos tortolos" apunta con su pulgar a sus espaldas, a la pareja que estaba bastante sonrojada "y la segunda los estaba buscando para ir a la casa de Tai, todos van a ir"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" le pregunta Ken un poco mas repuesto.

"Bueno es que Tai y yo tuvimos un encuentro cercano" sobre todo Tai pensó el chico "es por eso que tenemos que reunirnos"

"¿Qué clase de encuentro cercano tuvieron?" esta vez el que pregunto fue Cody.

"Lo sabran si vienen" y les hace la seña de que lo sigan.

Los cinco chicos no tuvieron otra elección que seguir a Davis preguntándose que es a lo que se refiere a un encuentro cercano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en la habitación de Tai una chica estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos, haciendo leves ruidos al tratar de levantarse, los cuales fueron escuchados por la persona que estaba afuera de la habitación, que tomo una bandeja de comida y se dirige a dicha habitación.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, y también trate de sacarlo rápido, pero no siempre las cosas le salen a uno como quisieran.**

**MC: A ti nunca te salen como quisieras. Es un hecho de la vida.**

**Zhit:…..⌐⌐--miro hacia arriba--**

**MC¿Por qué sonríes? Pone cara de preocupación**

**Zhit: Ya llego **

**MC¿Quién?—luego ve que es cubierto por una enorme sombra, y empieza a sudar copiosamente-- ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?**

**Zhit: tal vez sea por el—señalo detrás de MC—**

**Mc se gira lentamente para observar lo que señale, ve a una enorme criatura de color rojo, que brillaba con un resplandor muy siniestro con varias franjas blancas alrededor del cuerpo.**

**MC¡EL ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!**

**Hao: Hola ya llegue disculpa la tardanza ****-- Admiradoras de Hao: HAYYY SONRIO, SONRIO---**

**MC¡Y esas de donde salieron?**

**Hao: No lo se—se encoge de hombros---uu y donde esta el ser insignificante por el que nos llamaste.**

**Yo solo señalo a MC**

**Hao: No se si valla a durar lo suficiente—examina a Mc con los ojos---**

**MC: No me digas que mandaste llamar a Hao para que me torture—el pobre ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas—**

**Hao: ****-- desmayo de algunas de las chicas---**

**Zhit: Me crees que soy tannnn malvado para hacer eso.**

**MC: Sip**

**Zhit: la verdad---- tomando un tono mas sinistro---- soy peor, el solo vino por ti—en ese momento el espiritu del fuego toma a MC con su mano—**

**MC: A QUE TE REFIERES—grita desde lo alto--- QUE ES PEOR QUE ESTO**

**Zhit: bueno la verdad Yoh y sus amigos fueron a Izumo y Anna necesita a alguien con quien distraerse.**

**MC: --Mirando a Hao—POR FAVOR! MATAME, MUTILAME, TORTURAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME LLEVES CON ELLA!**

**Hao: Me gusta que me supliquen que los aniquile ****-- y emprende el vuelo junto al espíritu del fuego y el pobre de de MC.**

**Bueno mientras Mc esta fuera por un tiempo, me dedicare a contestar**

**Alexeigirl: Me gusto que te aya agradado, espero también dejarte picada en este capitulo **

**SkuAgg: Disculpa la tardanza espero que me haya quedado mejor este capitulo**

**sorita-DG1: No te preocupes te entiendo como veras yo también me tardo en esto.**

**KaOrA-FGV-16: Lo de los sueños aun no es tiempo para decirlo, arruinaría la historia y contestando a tu ultima pregunta es si, si es la misma persona del prologo.**

**Bueno por ahora es todo, y este capitulo también se los dedico a las mismas personas del capitulo pasado y ahora tambien incluyendo a KaOrA-FGV-16, por fa sigan leyendo y no dejen de mandar reviews, BYE. **


	4. ¡¡¡¡¡ELLA SOY YO O YO SOY ELLA! O NO

HOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAA!

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Ai"

"Y yo soy Hime"

"Por causa d fuerza mayor Zhit no puede estar ahora aquí y es por eso nos pidió de favor que presentáramos este capitulo por el" dice Ai.

"Vaya causas de fuerza mayor" ¬¬ dice la otra chica.

0000000000EN UNA PLAYA EN EL CARIBE0000000000

Zhit se encuentra placidamente recostado en una amaca bebiendo una refrescante limonada atendido por un gran numero de hermosas chicas en bikini.

"AAAaHHHHHHH que buena es la vida" se estira perezosamente " me pregunto si las chicas estarán presentando el capitulo mas le vale o si no les pasara algo peor de lo que le paso a MC, aunque me pregunto si habrá algo peor que eso" y se pasa el resto del dia pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

00000000000DE REGRES000000000000

"Niña ya deja de pensar que esta haciendo el jefe, recuerda de que tenemos que presentar el capitulo" Ai interrumpe las cavilaciones de Hime.

"Esta bien, no te me enojes….. bueno aquí.."

"Oye ¿Qué estas haciendo"

"No es obvio, presentando el capitulo"

"¿Y quien dijo que tu sola lo ibas a hacer?" Ai pone sus brazos en forma de jarrón.

"Yo misma"

"Y quien te dio la autoridad, ademas recuerda que yo soy la mayor asi que soy la que presentara el capitulo"

"¿A si? Y si no quiero"

"Te aguantes"

"Eso si que no"

"que si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"te lo repito y es definitivo NO voy a hacer la presentación" dice Ai.

"Que Si lo vas a hacer y punto final" Hime sale de la habitación (¿estaban en una habitación?) dando un fuerte portazo.

"JEJEJEJEJEJE se lo creyó…" tosiendo para aclarar la garganta " ahora yo, Ai Ta…… ups no debo decir mi apellido, me permito presentarles el tercer capitulo de EQUILIBRIO ROTO"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EQUILIBRIO ROTO

CAPITULO 3

¡ELLA SOY YO O YO SOY ELLA! O NO ES LO QUE PARECE

En la habitación de Tai

Había una figura reposando en la cama de Tai, hace un momento dormía con un semblante tranquilo y muy placidamente, pero poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos y a tomar conciencia del lugar donde se encuentra.

"¿Qué paso¿Dónde estoy?" pone su mano a un lado de su cabeza y observa el lugar en donde esta reconociéndolo de inmediato "Esta es…" susurra, "Espera el portal, el escape, la caída…. El be…. Debo contar eso como un beso" todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido regresan a ella, sin darse cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación

"¿Ya estas mejor?"se oye una voz que saca de sus pensamientos a la chica, lentamente voltea para ver a la persona que recién había entrado en el cuarto, no pudo contener la sorpresa, pero al menos si las lagrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos, y con un tímido movimiento asiente, permitiéndole a la persona acercarse a donde se encontraba.

"Ten te traje esto" el chico le acerca una bandeja de comida mientras la chica vuelve a asentir como agradecimiento, "no trates de levantarte, Joe…." La chica se sobresalta al oír el nombre "dijo que necesitabas mucho descanso antes de poder hacerlo", ella le ofrece una sonrisa "gracias" le dice.

"No hay de que… he ¿Sora?" la chica solo le vuelve a sonreír como contestación "Me imagino que quieres saber que pasa" se aventura a decir la chica que dice ser Sora, "No es mala idea" contesta el castaño acercando una silla para sentarse junto a ella, "por que no puedo creer que seas Sora, yo acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono hace unos minutos y el hecho de que pareces mucho mayor" el no dejaba de ver sus ojos como intentando ver la verdad detrás de ella, pero al ver ese semblante aunque mayor pero el que el conocía algo dentro de si le aseguraba que ella era Sora… también.

"Has oído sobre los universos o mundos paralelos" le pregunta Sora.

"Creo que lo oí de Izzi, de todo lo que trata de explicarnos sobre el Digimundo, pero nunca le puse mucha atención era demasiado para mi pobre cabecita" termina diciendo Tai con un tono burlón la ultima parte lo cual provoca unas risillas de su compañera, "El Digimundo y el mar de la oscuridad son mundos paralelos a este… creo que eso le entendí a Izzi aunque no estoy muy seguro" el chico se rasca la cabeza.

Sora asiente con la cabeza "Pero también hay muchos mas, algunos completamente diferente a este, como también casi iguales con pequeñas diferencias claro como en el caso del mío, también pueden existir las mismas personas que tu conoces pero pueden llevar vidas diferentes"

Tai asiente, comprendiendo todo "Pero aun no me has dicho por que llegaste aquí", Sora no puede evitar poner un semblante triste ante esto "Bueno todo empezó cuando Genai nos mando un mensaje……."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras cerca de la casa de Tai.

Davis, Kary, TK, Ken, Yolei y Cody se dirigen a la casa de Tai mientras Yolei trata inútilmente de que Davis les diga algo mas de todo el asunto, a lo cual el chico opto por taparse los oídos y tararear una canción a un volumen bastante alto ante las protestas de la peli-morado "Davis ¿por que no quieres explicarnos?" sigue protestando, "Chicos que pasa" se oye detrás de ellos.

TK se gira para ver "Hermano, Sora ¿Qué tal estuvo su cita?" a lo cual una cara ensombrecida aparece en el rostro de Matt y a Sora una gota en la cabeza "Bien, perfecto, hasta que a Tai se le ocurre llamar arruinado el mejor momento ya ni siquiera se toma la molestia de salir ha hacerlo" ahora TK y también a Kary que estaba escuchando les salio una gota de sudor "solo espero que cuando se consiga novia me deje en paz"

"Pues prospectos no le faltan" se acerca Yolei que ya se había aburrido de pelear con Davis, "¿A que te refieres? Le pregunta Sora.

"¿Qué acaso no saben?" les cuestiona la chica a lo que Matt y Sora niegan con la cabeza, "Pensé que siendo sus mejores amigos lo sabrían, Tai se ha vuelto muy popular en la población femenina de nuestra escuela (Aquí hago la anotación de que Yolei ya va en secundaria y en la misma de Tai y compañía), no saben de las que Mimi y yo le hemos salvado, ahora siendo el único chico guapo sin compromiso desde que Matt y Sora están saliendo, al principio Mimi simulaba ser su novia para espantar a ese grupo de locas, por desgracia todo se fue a la basura cuando Minako Haruno dijo que intentaría conquistar a uno de los amigos de Tai y desgraciadamente le fue a preguntar cuando estaba con Mimi"

"Y ¿Qué paso?"Curiosea Kary.

"Bueno como dije, se le ocurrió ir a preguntarle a Tai en el momento en que estaba Mimi, yo estaba con ellos pero olvide algo en el salón y me regrese, según Tai esto fue lo que paso"

0000000000000000000000000000FLASH BACK000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai y Mimi se encontraban platicando cerca del campo de soccer, Yolei había regresado a su salón a buscar algo que se le olvido, cuando una chica se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraban los portadores del valor y la pureza.

"Tai ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo" dijo la chica al acercarse lo suficiente a ellos, en realidad era una chica bastante hermosa, cabello rubio que caía un poco debajo de su cintura, tez blanca, unos hermosos ojos color miel y una mirada de tierna inocencia que quien no la conociera caía embobado en ella, pero ya tenia la fama de ser la chica mas lanzada de la escuela ya que había salido con casi todo la población masculina (solo apuestos chicos debo recalcar, y el casi es gracias a Tai que nunca le hizo caso) y sabrá Dios que mas hizo, por desgracia Matt esta incluido en esa lista.

"¿Qué quieres Haruno?" Tai solo les habla por su nombre a sus amigos más cercanos, lo cual era bien sabido por esa chica lo cual le provoco una ligera cara de molestia.

"Es que quería saber algo sobre un amigo tuyo" poniendo una cara de niña inocente que ninguno de los presentes le creyó.

"¿De Matt o Izzi?" la chica parecía pensar a quien se refería como Izzi que no tardo en asociar con el chico Izumi y niega con la cabeza aun teniendo la actuación de niña.

"No me refiero a otro amigo tuyo, el mayor, el que va a la preparatoria" ante eso Mimi paro bien la oreja.

"¿Joe?" pregunto el castaño.

"Con que se llama Joe…. Bueno la verdad es que quiero conocerlo" en los ojos de la chica se reflejaba un destello de malicia.

"¿Para que?" se oye la voz de Mimi en un tono molesto.

"Bueno, lo vi cuando estaba platicando con Tai hace una semana y me gusto, no es como los niños tontos que hay aquí…." Tai frunce el seño cuando ella lo miro"se ve que es todo hombre.." ahora es Mimi la que frunce el seño "y quiero conocerlo".

Mimi la ve imaginando como quería conocerlo "¿Para que? como si Joe se fijara en una niña como tu y además de la fama que tienes, como has dicho es un hombre no se fijaría en ti no importa lo que hagas" una sonrisa triunfal aparece en el rostro de la chica.

Haruno al darse cuenta del tono que uso Mimi sonríe también (será todo lo que quieran pero tonta no lo es… bueno no tanto) "Si es así, tu menos…" una vena comienza a asomarse en la frente de Mimi "eres mas niña que yo, admito que tienes bonito rostro, pero el resto" se para junto a ella que ya se había levantado y Haruno siguió su evaluación "eres enana" recalcado que le llevaba mas de una cabeza de altura "no tienes buenas caderas" moviendo las suyas atrayendo la atención de los chicos que estaban cerca "y el busto ni se diga" también encarándose a Mimi "en resumen eres una niña, y dudo que el guapo Joe se fije en ti, teniendo a alguien como yo al frente" termina la rubia su demostración de egocentrismo.

"YA ESTOY HARTA!" la portadora de la pureza ya completamente furiosa se arroja contra la rubia decidida a arrancarle todos los atributos de los que presume, mientras Tai trata de separarlas sin ningún éxito recordando el comentario que una vez hizo Izzi que las chicas son terribles cuando se enojan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000FIN DEL FLASH BACK0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O.o- Sora

O.O- Matt

O.O U – el resto

"Sabia que Mimi tenia su carácter, pero no creería que llegara a eso" comenta Cody.

"A mi sinceramente me hubiera gustado verlo" le sigue Davis con una gran sonrisa.

"Debieron ver a Haruno como quedo, no fue a la escuela en una semana" apunto Yolei.

"Pero no debía haber reaccionado así" Matt asiente al comentario de su novia.

"Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado" medita Ken "No creo que esos comentarios fueran razón suficiente para que se lanzara como fiera salvaje"

"Ayyy Ken si es muy obvio lo que pasa" Yolei se acerca a Ken y lo abraza por el cuello "yo he visto reacciones parecidas en Davis" e ignorando la cara de molestia de Davis "lo que pasa es que a ella le gusta Joe"

"¿A quien le gusta Joe?" se escucha una voz, y todos se giran a ver, topándose con Mimi acompañado de un Joe ligeramente rojo y un Izzi con una cara de diversión rara en el.

"E.. bueno, yo" Tartamudeaba Yolei ante la penetrante mirada de la chica con la que comparte el emblema de la pureza "a ..aaa a una amiga mía de la escuela, si eso es" termina triunfalmente.

Davis, Ken, Cody, Kary, TK, Sora y Matt: ¬¬UU

"Es alguien a quien conozca "el tono de Mimi era tranquilo mas no así la mirada que tenia.

"No, no, alguien sin importancia" la peli-violeta ponía las manos frente de ella en un gesto de extremo nerviosismo, "olvida eso y que es eso tan importante para lo que nos reuniremos en casa de Tai, lo único que se es que Joe e Izzi vinieron y me sacaron de mi casa sin dar ninguna explicación" dice la portadora de la pureza en un tono serio suavizándolo ligeramente al nombrar a nuestro portador de la lealtad, que pocos notaron incluyendo Yolei que sonrie mentalmente.

"No la verdad no Davis no quiere decirnos nada hasta llegar y Tai se comunico con Matt y Sora por teléfono" Matt vuelve a bufar ante el comentario de Yolei.

"Déjame adivinar ¿la habilidad secreta de Tai?" sonríe tomando de nuevo la conversación Mimi a lo cual Matt asiente "me gustaría saber como lo hace, pienso me seria muy útil "Mimi gira un poco su mirada hacia el apuesto Joe como había dicho Haruno y por desgracia ella tenia que estar de acuerdo con esa zafada.

Mientras los demás conversaban sobre trivialidades en su camino a casa de Tai, Yolei se acerco a Davis que se había pasado todo el rato serio y sin hablar desde que todos se encontraron "¿Cómo estas?" se aventura a decir la chica.

"Pues que te diré, estoy de maravilla sin contar el hecho que me acaban de romper el corazón" el sarcasmo del portador del valor y la amistad era evidente aunque después saca un profundo suspiro "¿rayos a quien quiero engañar? Ya sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, a kilómetros se veía que eran el uno para el otro" entonces siente que Yolei posa su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo pero no solamente ella sino también Ken que también posa su mano en el otro hombro de Davis.

"¿Entonces?" vuelve a preguntar Yolei.

"Es que al ver que no decían nada, aun conservaba un poco de esperanza de que ella se fijara en mi" se ríe de el mismo "esperanza, por la esperanza perdí a mi luz" lanzando una fugaz mirada a los portadores de la luz y la esperanza.

"No te preocupes" dice Ken "Yo se mejor que nadie lo fuerte que eres, te he visto salir de muchas situaciones difíciles y no dudo que también lo hagas de esta" le ofrece al final una sonrisa.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con el, tu eres como un valiente caballero que no se detiene ante nada, estoy segura que algún día encontraras a una hermosa princesa que corresponda tus sentimientos y será una luz que brille solo para ti, cuando eso ocurra todo esto se convertirá simplemente en un recuerdo mas" Yolei le regala una de sus mas resplandecientes sonrisas.

"Gracias" es lo único que atina a decir tímidamente el chico ante la muestra de apoyo de sus amigos… más bien sus mejores amigos.

"Pero prométenos una cosa" Davis se voltea hacia Yolei "Cuando encuentres a esa princesa, queremos que no las presentes primero para conocerla, no permitiremos que cualquier chica se te acerque de esa manera si no cuenta con la aprobación de tus dos mejores amigos"

El chico les ofrece una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas "Es una promesa cuando encuentre a esa princesa ustedes seran los primeros en enterarse" después de esto siguieron conversando normalmente siendo vigilados por Kary que sonríe al ver a Davis regresando a su acostumbrada forma de ser y pensando lo afortunado que es al tener esos amigos, tal vez a el le resulte un poco mas fácil salir de esto de lo que fue para su hermano aunque siempre le quedo la duda de cómo logro superarlo ¿se acostumbro al hecho o hubo algo mas? Siguió sus cavilaciones un rato mas al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado "Bueno vamos" dice la chica mientras subía la escalera seguida por el resto de los elegidos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ai¿Qué tal estuvo?

Hime: un poco mejor que los otros dos, aunque igual de corto.

Ai: si pero no podemos decirle eso, o de lo contrario no podremos salir en el fic.

Hime: como si unos papeles de extras fueran tan importantes, recuerda que dijo que podía salir en una de las escenas disfrazada de Agumon.

Ai: y de que querías salir ¿de protagonista, recuerda que era eso o hacerla de dobles de Kary y Sora en las escenas peligrosas, ya sabes que el jefe les tiene mucho aprecio y no quiere que se lastimen.

Hime: pero si nosotras… oye que es ese papel que traes.

Ai: es algo que el jefe me dio para decirlo al final del capitulo y dice…. Perdón por la tardanza, la verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dentro de unos capítulos mas ya empezaran las escenas de acción…

Hime POR FIN

Ai: no me interrumpas….. bueno también agradece todos los reviews que ha recibido, ya que una de las cosas por la cual empezó era para conocer personas con interese iguales, aunque también le gustaría tener un poco mas de contacto por ejemplo mediante MSN, a todos los que desean pueden agregarlo a suMSN es **zhit**(guion bajo)**yskar** despues sige al **aroba**despues **hotmail** luego el **punto** y al final el **com** es para poder cambien opiniones y también que le echen un poquito de ayuda con el fic aquellos que tienen mas experiencia para que quede mejor y….. bueno es todo lo que dice.

Hime: Bueno ya se lo que significa la Y…. y que sigue.

Ai: bueno creo que despedirnos.

Hime: bueno, nos vemos se me cuidan muchos ya nos estaremos leyendo.

Ai: si nos vemos hasta la próxima… y que no se les olvide dejar **reviews **solo opriman el botón morado que dice GO.


	5. UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA

BUENO HOLA A TODOS YA ESTOY DE REGRESO… CHICAS SALUDEN

Ai: Hola a todos.

Hime : Que onda, nos volvemos a ver.

Zhit: Bueno disculpen la espera, ya saben cosas que uno.

Hime: si con falta tableada.

Zhit :¬¬

Ai: no seas indiscreta, lo que haga el jefe con una chica vestida de colegiala a las 11:00 de la noche no es nuestro asunto.

Zhit: Porque en ves de comentar sobre mis hábitos nocturnos mejor no pasamos de una vez a la historia

Hime: OK

Ai: De acuerdo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EQUILIBRIO ROTO

CAPITULO 4

UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA

En el capitulo anterior (Ya parezco esa voz de presentación en las series. Hime: Si al menos te escucharan. Zhit: ¬¬ ) dejamos a Matt, Sora Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kary, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Ken y a Cody (No se me olvido nadie ¿verdad?)entrando al conjunto de departamentos dirigiéndose a la residencia Kamilla, después de que Yolei y Ken tuvieran una pequeña platica con Davis en el camino, que levanto el animo de este ultimo y una sonrisa de Kary al ver que su amigo en mejor estado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momentos antes en la residencia Kamilla.

Ahora Tai estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras veía detenidamente a su invitada que le narraba a detalle toda su historia, ella había insistido en salir de la cama ante la insistencia del chico de que se quedara en ella.

"…. después entre en el portal y aparecí en pleno cielo y bueno caí sobre ti" viendo la cara de dolor que puso Tai ante el comentario "y esa es toda mi historia"

"Vaya" dice un asombrado Tai "nunca pensé que habrías pasado por tantas" su rostro se torno serio "a de haber sido muy difícil para ti todo eso"

"Bueno con el tiempo aprendes a llevarlo… pero aun no te he dicho lo mas im…" la chica fue abruptamente interrumpida por un pequeño gruñido proveniente de su estomago, lo cual provoca un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y una pequeña carcajada de su acompañante, a la cual puso cara de puchero.

"Creo que tenias mas hambre de lo que pensé, con lo de hace un rato no fue suficiente" y se dirige a la cocina, mientras ella hacia el intento de levantarse "Ni se te ocurra" la detiene el "te permití levantarte de la cama, pero te quedaras en el sillón tranquila mientras yo preparo algo".

La chica suspiro, sabia que si a Tai se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga detenerse y este Tai parecía ser igual, y vuelve a suspirar, siente que ha vuelto a ver a su viejo amigo.

"pero no es el" decía una voz en su cabeza "pero es igual de terco y decidido que el" replica, "si cuando tiene una idea en esa cabeza nadie lo puede detener" replica la voz a la que hemos identificado como su conciencia "y eso fue precisamente lo que nos ha metido en todos estos problemas".

Mientras en la cocina.

Tai preparaba unos emparedados "Tal vez deba preparar mas, no creo que los chicos tarden demasiado en llegar" (Creen que hice mal hacerlo tan buen amo de casa, Ai: No creo a mí me agrada, Hime: no creo que a Davis le caigan mal unas clasecitas) "si los chicos, me pregunto como reaccionaran al conocerla" sonríe para si mismo "me muero de ganas por verlos"

"¿De que te ríes?" escucha una voz tras el, al girarse no puede evitar quedarse cara a cara con la otra Sora "se lo que vas a decirme, pero no me puedo quedar mirando como estas trabajando, pues supongo que preparas comida para los demás, lo supuse porque no me creo capaz de comer tantos emparedados"

"¿Y como sabias eso?" pregunta después de que acabara de hablar.

"Te pareces mucho al Tai que yo conocí" en su semblante se podía ver un poco de tristeza, que no duro mucho ya que la reemplazo una expresión de curiosidad. "Y bueno ¿me vas a decir de que te reías?" vuelve a preguntar.

"Me trataba de imaginar que caras pondrían los demás cuando te vieran" vuelve a sonreí al imaginarse la posible reacción de sus amigos "Tienes razón" concuerda ella.

"Solo espero que al verte Matt no se le ocurra pedirle matrimonio a Sora" se oye la voz de Tai en forma de broma.

La chica solo puso cara de interrogación (?).

"Matt esta loco por Sora ahora que es bonita, no me imagino la reacción que valla a tener al darse una idea de lo hermosa que se pondría cuando tuviera tu edad" Tai no exteriorizo ningún deje de vergüenza, mientras que la chica frente a el se ponía como un tomate.

"Pe.. per… pero que dices Tai yo no soy para nada hermosa" trataba desesperadamente de desaparecer su sonrojo. Cuando algo viene a su mente "Por dios me estoy sonrojando por los comentarios de un chico de 15 años y yo soy una mujer de 25"

"Es verdad pero tu y 'ella' se menosprecian" vuelve a sonreír Tai (No han notado que los pongo muy sonrientes) "Veo que tu también te pareces a la Sora que yo conozco, la verdad es que Matt es alguien con suerte" el sonrojó de la chica desapareció de pronto ante ese comentario.

"!OH no¡ aquí también" pensó la chica.

"La verdad no se como preguntártelo, pero de casualidad no tuviste algún problema con Sora y Matt….. uno… del tipo amoroso" la chica no perecía muy confiada con sus palabras, el chico asiente.

La verdad Tai no sabia si debería de contárselo a ella, eso no se lo había contado a nadie excepto a una persona y aquí esta el a punto de contárselo a una extraña… bueno no tanto es Sora después de todo, pero no era la Sora que el conocía ¡Por dios¡ apenas y la había conocido hace unas horas y la mayor parte se la paso inconsciente, pero algo dentro de el le decía que debía contárselo a ella, y cuando la vio parecía que la respuesta que tenia que darle era de gran importancia para ella.

"Aunque ya paso tiempo de eso aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, sobre todo como me sentí… me sentí destrozado" Sora observaba mientas se recargaba en la mesa de la cocina "pero sobre todo me sentí traicionado por mi mejor amigo" la mirada y la voz de Tai parecían expresar una tranquilidad rara en el, un pequeño brillo de madurez "el sabia perfectamente todo lo que sentía por ella, y aun así se fue tras de ella, pudiendo tener a cualquier chica que el quisiera, pero no, tenia que ir tras ella, eso fue lo que pensé en ese entonces" Sora no movía ni un músculo, al parecer la historia era exactamente igual a como fue en su mundo.

"Gracias a un comentario accidental por parte de Mimi me entere que ellos llevaban saliendo desde hacia dos meses" Tai dirige sus ojos hacia la chica y suelta una risilla, sorprendiéndola "La discreción y Mimi nunca han sido buenas amigas".

Sora estaba sorprendida por la exactitud de los eventos que narraba Tai a la que vivió en su propio mundo "A partir de ese momento no les volvi a dirigir las palabra a ninguno de los dos, pero ellos estaban en su mundo así que apenas y extrañaron mi presencia" el chico se cruza de brazos.

"También había empezado un programa riguroso de esquive de esa pareja, cada vez que los veía me encaminaba en la dirección contrario, lo cual pasaba casi todos los días, aun no se como diablos aparezco en el momento mas romántico de esos dos" una sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro "antes detestaba eso, pero ahora me divierto bastante con eso, Mimi y Yolei tienen la teoría de que seguiré así hasta que me enamore", "Si tan solo supieran" piensa para si mismo.

"Hasta unas semanas después Sora se extraño de mi ausencias con ellos—si no contamos que siempre se metía en el mejor momento de la pareja—y comenzó a notar que yo trataba de esquivarlos todo lo que podía.

"Al parecer no pudo aguantar mucho mi forma de ser, le pregunto a Matt que era lo que me pasaba, el aun con sus reservas le contó prácticamente todo a ella, y después me entere por Matt que salio a buscarme de inmediato".

"Al final me encontró en el campo de soccer"

0000000000000000000000000000FLASH BACK000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora había estado buscando a Tai desde hace dos horas hasta que lo encontró en el campo de soccer practicando.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia donde estaba el, lo hacia para evitar que el se fuera antes de que ella llegara.

"Tai" pronuncia su nombre suavemente.

No pasa nada.

"¡Tai!" esta vez hablo mas fuerte.

Sigue igual.

Exasperada toma una gran bocanada de aire "¡TTTAAAAIIIIIII!" grita con todas sus fuerzas.

……………………………….

…………………………………….

No volvió a pasar nada.

Al ver que no le hacia el menor caso se gira y se va.

No pudo oír el suspiro de alivio del chico, que al ver que se iba toma un momento para descansar deja de jugar con la pelota y apoya un pie sobre el.

Lo que Tai no sabia era que la chica no se había ido al contrario, después de caminar cierta distancia se detiene y se gira rápidamente solo para ver que el chico había detenido su entrenamiento y estaba tomando un descanso, no lo pensó dos veces y salio disparada hacia el.

Tai apenas y le da tiempo para ver una cabellera roja y ojos del mismo color con un brillo de enojo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo dirigirse hacia el, tampoco le dio tiempo de girar medio cuerpo cuando la cabellera y el par de ojos ya no se encontraban ahí, y por supuesto tampoco le dio tiempo de evitar una extraordinaria barrida de parte de Sora que le roba el balón y dejaba a Tai literalmente comiendo pasto (chomp, chomp).

"Olvide lo buena que era Sora con las barridas ayyyy" susurra el portador del valor, pero inmediatamente se voltea molesto "Oye por que hiciste eso So…" todo el enojo de Tai se evaporo al ver la escena que estaba frente a el, provocando que el chico adquiriera el color de un tomate maduro (Hime: o sea mmuuuyyyy rojo para aquellos despistados. Ai: ¬¬).

"Muy bien ahora quiero que me des….." la chica no pudo terminar al ver la cara que ponía su amigo, extrañada sigue sus ojos hasta ver que era lo que lo había dejado congelado y muy rojo su amigo, no tardo ella en ponerse en las mismas condiciones al saber que era lo que estaba mirando, y vaya que estaba mirando algo, tenia una extraordinaria vista en primer plano de algo que ella normalmente no mostraría a un chico (incluido Matt, Matt:uu) rápidamente pone sus manos en frente para acabar el espectáculo "Diablos como pude olvidar que traía falda" (Hime: Será por culpa del escritor. Zhit:¬¬) e inmediatamente se levanta.

Tai regresa en si al ver que el espectáculo frente al el se había terminado (Matt: si como no o/o) también se levanto, y se voltea al sentir algo escurrirse en su nariz, al limpiarse se da cuenta de que era sangre "Genial espero que no se haya dado cuenta o pensara que soy un pervertido" (Matt: ERES un pervertido. Ai: lo dice el que quería actuar de doble en esta escena).

Después de recomponerse ambos se giran y se quedan mirando directo a los ojos, la mirada de Sora era tan penetrante en esos momentos que Tai tuvo que apartar su mirada de ella (Tai: se supone que seria al revés, Zhit: perdón :P) "¿Tienes algo que decirme Tai? Empieza a hablar la chica.

"¿Matt te contó todo?" deduce el chico y ve como ella hace un gesto afirmativo "Entonces no hay nada que decir" termina el girando para marcharse.

"Pero quiero oírlo de ti" se oye la voz calmada de Sora.

Tai aprieta fuertemente sus manos aun dándole la espalda a la chica.

"Y que quieres que te diga" se oye un tono de desesperación en Tai "que fui un entupido cobarde, que no tuvo el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a la chica que me gusta" se ríe de si mismo "valor, si como no, puedo enfrentar a un digimon mega sin dudar, pero ahora no puedo verte a los ojos" un hondo suspiro se escapan de los labios del chico ante una Sora que tenia los ojos bien abiertos, una cosa es que te digan que le gustas a alguien y otra muy diferente que esa persona te lo diga así de directo y mas si esa persona es nada menos que tu mejor amigo.

"Y para el colmo mi dizque mejor amigo se me adelanta" Sora escucha el tono molesto del chico y en ese momento comprende el enfado de su amigo, no es en si que Matt y ella estuvieran saliendo (Aunque no olvidemos que también en por eso), sino que cree que fue Matt el que se le declaro, ahora comprendía la actitud de el al principio, pues se comportaba reacio y todo era por Tai.

"Tai, Matt no tiene la culpa de nada" palabras entercotada salían de sus labios "yo fui la que me le declare, no el a mi" ahora el turno de Tai de tener los ojos bien abiertos, nunca le paso por la cabeza que a Sora le gustara Matt (Hime: y el hecho de que estuvieran saliendo no le daba la idea).

"Lo lamento Tai" aun sonaban entrecortadas las palabras que dejaba salir la chica del amor "nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, si hubiera sabido, hubiera tratado de hablar contigo antes" ahora la chica se había echado encima toda la culpa de este problema.

Otro suspiro capta la atención de la chica "Tu no tienes la culpa, así que no te pongas triste" el mismo se reprende mentalmente, como es posible que aun en estas circunstancias no puede evitar consolarla cuando esta triste (Hime: y cuando se dio la vuelta para verle ¿Eh?).

"Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, son solo cosas que suceden"

"¿Entonces por…."

"¿Por qué me aleje?... para poner en orden mis ideas, no quiero perder a mis mejores amigos por unos entupidos celos, que no me van atraer nada bueno y que no velen la pena"

La chica quería abrazar a su amigo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitió, ahora no era el momento adecuado, mientras ve como se aleja el chico del campo de soccer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000FIN DEL FLASH BACK0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Después de un par de semanas me volví a acercar a ellos aunque poco a poco, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad" termino de relatar Tai. Levantando la ceja de forma molesta ante su interlocutora que no paraba de reírse, y esta al darse cuenta de la mirada que le era ofrecida se callo de golpe.

"E…. lo siento Tai" se disculpa la chica "Es que con solo imaginarme la parte de la barrida me dan mbmss…." La chica no pudo reprimir otro ataque de risa, ya habían regresado a la sala para estar mas cómodos.

"No se de que te ríes, estoy seguro que algo parecido te habrá pasado a ti"

"La verdad ni remotamente, bueno hasta la parte de que fui a buscarlo, el detalle en mi caso es que yo nunca lo encontré, después de mucho tiempo nos volvimos a acercar pero ya no fue lo mismo" la mirada de la chica le indicaba a Tai un deje de tristeza "Si tan solo lo hubiera logrado encontrar esa vez tal vez…" el pensamiento de la chica fu interrumpido de súbito al ori la puerta principal abrirse repentinamente.

"Quédate en mi cuarto hasta que ello entren y les contemos" la chica rápidamente se introduce en la habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras Tai se dirige a recibir a sus amigos.

Las miradas que vio en ellos eran las que se esperaba, empezando por la de curiosidad de Izzy y Yolei, la confundida de Sora, la exasperada de Mimi, las realmente tranquilas de Ken y Cody pero que reflejaban fácilmente el interés que tenían, la de su hermana que prácticamente le pedía explicaciones junto con la de T.K. y una ligeramente molesta aunque esta era dirigida a el por otros motivos (Adivinen de quien se trata), en la mente del chico, estaba buscando la forma de empezar a explicarles todo esto y compartió una mirada cómplice con Davis y Joe y lanzar un largo suspiro.

"Muy bien Tai empiecen a hablar" la melodiosa voz de Mimi (No tanto en estos momentos) saco a tres chicos de sus cavilaciones.

"Muy bien vamos a la sala" dicho esto los lleva a ella no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a la puerta de su cuarto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disculpen por traerles un capitulo tan corto pero no que ría dejar la historia sin atender mucho tiempo y poquito es mejor que nada.

Hime: Yo aun tengo muchas reservas en cuanto a eso.

Ai: Calladita te ves mas bonita amiga.

Hime: lo crees.

Zhit: yayayaya pasemos a los reviews.

Hime: si como tiene tantos.

**_serenity-princess_:**_Me honra mucho saber que esta es la primera historia de digimon que lees y que te haya gustado, y estoy de acuerdo contigo prefiero el Tai+Sora, la verdad no se quien fue el gracioso que se le ocurrió poner Matt+Sora en la serie, si lo supiera esa persona seria victima de terribles calamidades, en lo personal el T.K.+Kary es una de las parejas mas lógicas en el grupo junto con el Joe+Mimi (si le dan una revisada a 01 se darán cuenta que Mimi pasa mas tiempo con Joe que con cualquier otro personaje masculino) y a lo referente de que deje a Tai y a Davis (aunque no lo mencionaste a el) solos es por una razón que… mejor no digo nada sino arruino la historia jeje (Hime: MAAASS), bueno gracias otra vez y espero tus reviews…. A por cierto este capitulo te lo dedico a ti.  
_

Sin mas por el momento me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Hime: por cierto, por favor en verdad esperamos sus reviews, ya que sino a este le da un ataque depresivo y nosotras somos las que lo aguantamos y creanme que es insoportable.

Zhit: ¬¬ (Últimamente solo se hacer esta cara)


	6. OTRA HISTORIA

HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bueno después de tanto esperar aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo de este fic así que disculpen las molestias y como voy a repetir de vez en cuando Digimon no me pertenece a mi, y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro así que no me demanden (Hime: como si tuvieras tanto) solo lo hago por diversión, y ahora les dejo con las ultimas líneas del capitulo anterior.

"La verdad ni remotamente, bueno hasta la parte de que fui a buscarlo, el detalle en mi caso es que yo nunca lo encontré, después de mucho tiempo nos volvimos a acercar pero ya no fue lo mismo" la mirada de la chica le indicaba a Tai un deje de tristeza "Si tan solo lo hubiera logrado encontrar esa vez tal vez…" el pensamiento de la chica fu interrumpido de súbito al oír la puerta principal abrirse repentinamente.

"Quédate en mi cuarto hasta que ello entren y les contemos" la chica rápidamente se introduce en la habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras Tai se dirige a recibir a sus amigos.

Las miradas que vio en ellos eran las que se esperaba, empezando por la de curiosidad de Izzy y Yolei, la confundida de Sora, la exasperada de Mimi, las realmente tranquilas de Ken y Cody pero que reflejaban fácilmente el interés que tenían, la de su hermana que prácticamente le pedía explicaciones junto con la de T.K. y una ligeramente molesta aunque esta era dirigida a el por otros motivos (Adivinen de quien se trata), en la mente del chico, estaba buscando la forma de empezar a explicarles todo esto y compartió una mirada cómplice con Davis y Joe y lanzar un largo suspiro.

EQUILIBRIO ROTO

CAPITULO 5

OTRA HISTORIA

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno en el capitulo anterior dejamos a Tai recibiendo al grupo completo de digidestinados (Es mejor que decir niños elegidos) en su casa, recibiendo cada una de las miradas que le eran ofrecidas con las excepciones de Joe y Davis que compartían una mirada cómplice con el.

"Bueno nos vas a dejar entrar o vamos a estar aquí toda la tarde" la dulce voz de Mimi saca a Tai de sus cavilaciones "Si, si por supuesto pasen, no quieren algo de comer, prepare emparedados".

"Yo si quiero ¿donde están?" se levanta una mano "Están en la cocina, vamos por ellos Joe ven con nosotros y Kary lleva a los demás a la sala para que estén mas cómodos" Joe siguió a Tai y a Davis a la cocina mientras Kary guiaba al resto del grupo a la sala.

En la cocina.

"Vaya Tai cuantos emparedados" Davis ve con asombro la cantidad que había sobre la mesa, mientras Joe mira a Tai "Como empezaras a contarles todo a ellos Tai", "Desde el principio no creo que ganemos nada omitiendo algo, además ella querrá contar su historia también".

"¿Ya despertó?" preguntaron los chicos de gafas y lentes "Si poco después que se fueron despertó, le lleve algo de comer y me empezó a contar su historia, esa chica ha pasado por cosas terribles amigos y algo me dice que la razón por la que llego a aquí no es ninguna coincidencia", "Y te dijo cual era su nombre", "Tu cual crees que sea eh".

En la sala.

Cada uno de los chicos se había acomodado, Yolei en el sillón mas pequeño, Ken en el suelo recargado en las piernas de Yolei, las parejas oficiales (HIME: o sea Matt con Sora y T.K. con Kary) en el sillón mas grande con Izzy sentado en el suelo al igual que Ken aun lado de ellos y en el tercer sillón Cody con Mimi aun dejando lugar para uno mas al lado de la chica pero el cual estaba vació por insistencia de ella, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta desde la habitación de Tai con la puerta entreabierta eran observados por una joven que contenía el aliento cuando los veía a cada uno de ellos mientras sentía una opresión en el corazón.

"Son todos ellos" suspira la joven detrás de la puerta

"Que pasa con esos chicos que se están tardando" Yolei se estaba volviendo a desesperar, "Tranquila por algo se estarán retrasando no te impacientes" la mano del chico de la bondad toma la de su novia provocando con ello una pequeña sonrisa departe de ella"

"Tal vez se están poniendo de acuerdo en como contarnos sobre ese 'encuentro cercano' que tuvieron" interviene Izzy

"Con que no vayan a salir con el cuento de que Tai beso a una hermosa chica por….." Matt no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por las carcajadas de la novia de su hermano, a lo cual el como el resto pone cara de interrogación.

"Eso es casi imposible, les puedo asegurar que los labios de mi hermano aun son castos y puros" dice triunfal la portadora de la luz.

"¿QQUUEEEEEE?" fue la exclamación de todos, mientras detrás de una puerta alguien se estaba tapando la boca para evitar que sus risas fueran escuchadas por los que estaban en la sala.

"No puede ser, estamos hablando del mismo Tai, el que no se atemoriza ante nada, el que era el primero en apuntarse en las aventuras que teníamos, pensé que seria el primero de de los chicos en besar a una chica" Mimi se quedo con la boca abierta y pensaba en todo lo que podía desatarse si esta información fuera difundida en toda la escuela.

"A si es, pero tratándose de situaciones románticas como los besos… por dios es mas inseguro que Joe" continua Kary "Prácticamente se queda de piedra ante esa perspectiva jijijiji aun recuerdo cuando tuvo esa cita con June…", "En la cual tu y Gatomon los estuvieron espiando" agrega T.K., "Es mi hermano tenia que asegurarme que su primera cita fuera perfecta….", "Espera un momento me estas diciendo que Tai tuvo una cita.. ¿Con June?" Ahora era Matt el que la interrumpía, "¿Su primera cita?" corearon Sora, Mimi y Yolei, "Si después del desaire amoroso que tuvo con Matt, no le fue difícil mirar hacia un lado y encontrarse con mi hermano, al parecer ella estaba totalmente obsesionada con Matt, para prácticamente fijarse en algún otro chico al lado de el, pero al quedar fuera del panorama…".

"Se empezó a fijar en otros chicos y fue cuando noto a Tai, no es así" concluyo Sora "Así es, y no le tomo mucho tiempo en relacionar al ídolo de su hermano con el nuevo chico que cautivo su corazón, por lo cual Davis fue sujeto a un incansable interrogatorio acerca de todo lo que sabia sobre mi hermano, para entonces ella ya tenia conocimiento sobre los digidestinados así que Davis también le contó toda la historia desde el principio, parece ser que el énfasis con el que contó la historia Davis cautivo mas a su hermana"

0000000000000000000000000000FLASH BACK000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el campo de soccer cerca de la secundaria Odaiba, el equipo de esta escuela empezaba con sus diarios entrenamientos para el próximo partido, usualmente a excepción de algún observador ocasional eran nada mas los jugadores los únicos presenten en ese campo, pero a ultimas fechas esta dinámica fue sustituida por estridentes chillidos y gritos de seres pertenecientes al sexo femenino que no dejan de vitorear al capitán y jugador estrella del equipo: Tai Kamilla

Al parecer después de la decepción amorosa de algunas chicas por causa de uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela Matt Ishida que empezó a andar de novio con una tal Sora Takenouchi que muchas decían que no tenia ni la mitad del atractivo que muchas de ellas, pero por desgracia no se atrevían a decirlo abiertamente puesto que su actual ídolo era el mejor amigo de esa chica.

Tai siempre sentía pena por su amigo Matt por todos los problemas que acarreaba ser el mas popular de la escuela con las chicas, sobre todo los que le provocaba la hermana de Davis, pero desde que el y Sora son novios (algo a lo que el aun tiene que ajustarse) empezó a notar que muchas chicas no dejaban de verlo en los pasillos, en el salón, a la hora de comer, sobre todo que muchas de ellas querían sentarse junto a el y a veces empezaban una escandalosa pelea, después por medio de Mimi y Yolei el se entero que era el nuevo chico codiciado del colegio, el nunca se considero un chico atractivo de esos que enloquecen a las chicas (Ai: lo cual muchas de nosotras estamos en desacuerdo con esa opinión).

Pero al ver la multitud del genero opuesto vitorear su nombre se dio cuenta que ellas no opinaban lo mismo que el, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el silbato del entrenador que daba por terminada la practica del día. Muchas de las chicas se quedan mirando como su chico (pensamiento generalizado de todas ellas) se retiraba al extremo opuesto de la cancha, ellas no se lanzarían locamente hacia el como lo hubieran hecho con Matt por el simple hecho de que ambos eran completamente diferentes, mientras Matt era arrebatadoramente sexy (me voy a tener que flagelar por haber escrito eso) e indiferente con la mayoría de la gente, el era el chico malo del cual muchas de ellas fantasean, pero Tai era el tipo de chico que cualquiera de ellas querían de novio, era abierto y espontáneo con gran habilidad para hacer amigos, además de gentil y amable según algunas chicas que estaban en la primaria con el, cuando cuidaba a su hermana pequeña además que era un estupendo cocinero.

Tai cerca de la orilla de la cancha ve a una persona conocida, se trataba de Davis que puntualmente asistía a ver las practicas del equipo, como ya era su ultimo año antes de entrar a la secundaria, estaba desesperado por integrarse al equipo de soccer así que no faltaba a ninguno, Tai sonrió para sus adentros debía admitir que era halagador tener al alguien que te admira por quien eres y quiera seguir tus mismos pasos, era genial tener a alguien que te ve como tu modelo a seguir, eso es algo que ni Matt a tenido, Davis era el hermano menor que hubiera querido si Kary hubiera nacido con un cromosoma Y.

Pero al observar bien a su alrededor vio que Davis no se encontraba solo sino venia acompañado de alguien, no le costo mucho trabajo en reconocer a June la hermana mayor de Davis por su peinado casi tan llamativo como el suyo propio.

"Hola" saluda el portador del valor.

"Que tal Tai" saludo Davis con un cierto temblor en la voz.

"H..hola" June a diferencia de otras veces se oía muy tímida.

"Estuviste genial Tai" alaba Davis, "No fue gran cosa todos le están poniendo su empeño para el siguiente partido" Tai no deja de mirar a un par de miembros del equipo que aun están jugando con el balón "Es raro verte aquí June" la chica se sobresalta "No pensé que sabias mi nombre".

"Claro que lo se, eres la Hermana de Davis" comenta en chico "además siempre estaba presente cada vez que ibas por Matt en los conciertos y en el campamento de hace un año"

"Espero que eso no te de una mala imagen de mi" le dice la chica mientras le entregaba una toalla para secarse el sudor, mientras muchas chicas en el extremo opuesto de la cancha la asesinaban con la mirada. "Eres muy alegre y tienes muchas energías eso es seguro" June adquiere un tinte rosado en las mejillas por el comentario de Tai, mientras Davis veía con los ojos abiertos la nueva actitud de su hermana.

"¿Y que andas haciendo por aquí?" Davis masculla algunas cosas ante la pregunta de su superior, "Bueno como no tenia nada que hacer decidí acompañar a Davis a ver los entrenamientos, aunque no lo creas a mi también me gusta el soccer" dice ella muy orgullosa de ella misma "por que no nos sentamos en aquella banca, traje refrescos y un poco de comida para todos" a lo cual el estomago de Tai agradeció ruidosamente ante las carcajadas de los Motomilla.

Después de regresar a la escuela, y refrescarse en las regaderas una Tai completamente libre de cualquier rastro de sudor mira como los dos Motomilla lo estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada "¿Qué pasa chicos?"

"Davis pensó si no te gustaría venir a pasear con nosotros un rato" propuso la chica ante la cara de incorfomidad de su hermano. Después de meditarlo un momento acepto la proposición, había que agradecerle el gesto que tuvo en la cancha, y así se la pasaron toda la tarde platicando y divirtiéndose, June conoció algunas otras partes de la personalidad de Tai, mientras Tai veía que June era una chica agradable cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, mientras Davis pensaba que no seria mala idea si esos dos se emparejaran, aunque veía pocas probabilidades de que sucediera, pero le seguiría el juego a su hermana haber que pasaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000FIN DEL FLASH BACK0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oigan no es justo" protesta Matt "Porque conmigo se comportaba como una loca histérica y con Tai se comporta como una chica linda" aunque sus palabras fueron opacadas por las risas de Yolei y Mimi, "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" les cuestiona Cody (Ya era hora de que lo metiera en la historia no).

"Es que es muy gracioso…" dice Yolei, "Que los dos Motomilla estaban tras los dos Kamilla" las carcajadas se hicieron generales a excepción de la chica Kamilla y dos de los tres chicos que estaban escuchando la platica desde la cocina.

En la cocina.

"Dios, ya se les olvido que venimos aquí por una razón seria y ya están hablando de trivialidades" pero se calla al ver la mirada que le ofrecían ambos portadores del valor "esta bien no son trivialidades", en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Davis "¿Labios castos y puros, así que si fue tu primer beso ¿no es así?", "¿A que te refieres?" la duda enmarcaba la cara de Joe, a lo cual el mas joven le contó, lo cual termina en un Joe que hace todo lo posible por no reírse para no llamar la atención de los de la sala.

De regreso en la sala.

Una vez que las risas de la mayoría empezaron a calmarse Mimi se dirige a Kary "Bueno ya nos contaste como empezó a tener contacto la hermana de Davis con tu hermano, pero yo quiero que nos cuentes sobre la cita"

El rostro de Kary parecía dudoso "No se si contárselos, los únicos que sabemos lo que paso somos Davis, v-mon, Gatomon y yo. Si se entera mi hermano que sabemos no se que nos pasaría".

"¿Como que Davis y v-mon también lo saben?" interviene Yolei.

"Ellos también estaban espiándolos, nos encontramos y decidimos espiarlos juntos" contesta Kary, pero ella se quedo callada al ver las penetrantes miradas que le lanzaban Mimi y Yolei sin menospreciar las de los demás elegidos "Bueno, esta bien se los contare, todo empezó en uno de los entrenamientos de mi hermano en el campo de soccer, June aprovecho uno de los momentos de debilidad de mi hermano (o sea cuando estaba devorando todo la comida que había traído ella) y le pidió si quería salir con ella el próximo sábado, mi hermano sin saberlo le dijo que si, después se despidieron y el llego a la casa, ya había cenado y bañado, finalmente cayendo casi dormido en la cama, cuando su cerebro por fin termino de procesar todo lo que le había dicho June, pego un grito tan fuerte que nos despertó a Gatomon, Agumon y a mi que ya estábamos dormidos"

El resto solo se quedo parpadeando, incluyendo a los dos que acompañaban al implicado (HIME: que en esos momentos estaba muy rojo, y profesando palabras de venganza hacia su hermana en voz baja).

"Después de que me contara todo lo sucedido, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas, sabiendo que era la primera cita de mi hermano, el no tenia ni un gramo de conocimiento acerca de lo que debe hacer en una, había salido en plan de amigos con Sora, pero eso no contaba. Así que Tai conoció las ventajas de tener una hermana, todos los días le decía como debía comportarse, como debería vestir, donde era mejor llevarla a pasear, que tipo de películas debería elegir si decidía llevarla al cine y todas esas cosas, después Davis me contó que estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hermana ya que no quería que lo estropeara todo"

"Ni que lo digas" murmura Matt, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la sala lo escucharan

"Bueno después llego el día señalado y a la hora señalada" continua Kary "Estaba perfectamente vestido, con June tomándole el brazo dirigiéndose a una cafetería, ahí fue donde choque con Davis literalmente, después de ponernos de acuerdo, entramos también en la cafetería…."

0000000000000000000000000000FLASH BACK000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kary y Davis se encontraban sentados a una cuantas mesas de sus respectivos hermanos escondidos tras unas plantas (HIME; No han notado que cuando alguien entra espiando en un restaurante o cafetería casi siempre hay una descomunal planta, columna o algo parecido estratégicamente colocada junto a la mesa perfecta para espiar) cuando un mesero se acerca a tomarles la orden.

"Yo quiero un helado de Vainilla" apunta Kary

"Yo de chocolate" pide Davis.

Después de que el mesero se marcho Davis se acerco a la planta para vigilar a sus objetivos, no tardo en unírsele Kary que se pega a el para poder ver bien. Por lo que se veía la cita estaba marcando bien, Tai como todo una caballero le retira la silla a June a lo cual ella agradece, una vez que Tai estaba sentado un mesero llega con ellos para tomar su orden ante la vista de dos chicos.

"Aquí esta su orden" ambos chicos se sobresaltan con la llegada del mesero pero aun se mantenían muy pegados, mientras les servia sus helados, pero al pasar al lado de Davis se acerca a el "Bien hecho es una linda chica, no la dejes escapar" y le guiña el ojo dejando a un chico en verdad rojo, pero el mesero no lo dijo en una voz tan baja que lo dicho había llegado también a los oídos de Kary que aun estaba junto a Davis y termino tan roja como el. Después de un rato de incomodo silencio comiendo su helado Davis toma el suficiente valor para hablar "Pa.. parece que todo esta marcando bien hasta ahora con ellos" dice mientras ve a los dos chicos mayores teniendo una amena platica, le dije a June que se abstuviera de decir cualquier comentario tonto y a todo volumen"

"Yo le dije a mi hermano que debía mantenerse atento a todo lo que decía su acompañante y no distraerse en otras cosas" sigue la platica Kary.

"Te.. te oyes como una experta en este asunto de las citas"

"Para nada, hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna cita" contesta la chica, alegrando enormemente al chico que la acompañaba.

"Yo tampoco he tenido ninguna cita, tal vez debería pedirte consejos de cómo debo actuar en una" le sonríe el chico.

"No, yo solo le dije a mi hermano como a MI me gustaría que se comportara un chico en una cita"

"Jejeje con June me paso casi lo mismo"

"tomando en cuenta que tu y mi hermano se parecen mucho, debo suponer que va a ir bastante bien"

Y así se la pasaron la siguiente hora platicando mientras le lanzaban una mirada de vez en cuando a la otra pareja y Davis aplicando todo lo que había escuchado de Kary (HIME: tonto, tonto no es, solo un poquitin despistado).

Cuando Davis vio que Tai estaba pidiendo la cuenta al mesero, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, podía decirse que ambos pagaron sus respectivas cuentas al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente que el chico se levantaba vio como Tai ayudaba a June a levantarse de su silla, lo cual hizo a su cerebro trabajas a marchas forzadas y decidió imitar el mismo gesto con Kary el cual ella agradeció y volvieron a seguir a sus hermanos mientras Gatomon y V-mon se reunían con ellos pues los estaban esperando afuera.

"¿Adonde crees que vayan ahora?" le pregunta Davis a Kary "No lo se yo solo le recomendé algunos lugares" le contesta la chica mientras continúan con la persecución "Mira parece que van a entrar a ese cine… Gatomon por favor ve y averigua que película van a ver" y el digimon se va con un sigilo que ninguno de los otros tres era capaz de tener, después de unos minutos Gatomon regresa.

"Van a ver una película de terror, por recomendación de June" ambos chicos parpadean varias veces. "Sigámoslos" termina Davis diciendo y ambos chicos se acercan a la taquilla y Davis pide dos boletos mientras V-mon y Gatomon se quedan a esperar otra vez.

"Vamos a comprar algo, no es bueno ver una película con el estomago vació" Kary prácticamente podía oír a su hermano decir lo mismo así que sonrió en contestación, ya dentro de la sala vieron que no había mucha gente, por lo general eran puras parejas distribuidas por todo el local y se sentaron unas sillas atrás que sus objetivos, pero aun así lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar todo lo que dicen, justo Davis iba a hacer un comentario cuando toda la sal se oscureció y empezó a proyectarse la película.

Había pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos de que había comenzado la película que continuaba a coro de los gritos de espanto de algunas chicas (incluida Kary) que no pensaban que la película fuera tan espeluznante, algunas inmediatamente se asieron al brazo de su acompañante fuertemente, Kary aun siendo fuerte y valerosa también estaba muy asustada e hizo lo único que podía hacer: seguir sus instintos, así que al igual que las demás chicas agarro fuertemente al brazo de Davis y hundió la cabeza en el, aun aunque estaba aturdida por la película no dejaba de verla, apretando mas fuerte el brazo de su compañero ante las peores escenas y en cuanto a Davis también estaba aturdido aunque aun no se sabe si fue por la película o por que la chica de sus sueños no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Tiempo después de que Davis ya asimilara la idea de tener a Kary muy cerca se concentro en la parejas alrededor de la sala y noto que muchos de los gritos habían cesado ya, que la mayoría estaba muy ocupados en los labios de su acompañante lo cual sonrojo al chico que miro de reojo a Kary que volvía a apretar su brazo fuertemente por la escena que había pasado, y una idea se enraizó en su mente provocando que pasara del rosa al rojo vivo en un santiamén, tratando de disipar esa idea de su mente dirige su atención a la pareja delante de ellos para ver si estaban en la misma situación (sintiendo una ligera punzada de enojo, como todo buen hermano), pero o sorpresa ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, es mas estaban muy entretenidos comentando varias escenas de la película como si estuvieran viendo cualquier otra cosa, y de pronto recordó que a su hermana le fascinaban este tipo de películas, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la película aunque tuvo aun gran sobresalto ante una de las mejores escenas de la película pero eso fue porque Kary inconscientemente tomo la mano del chico (Hime ¬¬: ya imaginaran lo contento que estaba ese chico no. Ai¿y porque estas tan enojada?. Hime: nada, nada importante.).

Una vez terminada la película Tai y June salieron del cine seguidos de cerca por Davis y Kary, el chico aun mostrando señales de sonrojo y la chica sin parar de disculparse por la actitud que tuvo en el cine, una vez mas los digimons se unieron a ellos para seguir a la pareja.

"Mira, ahora van al parque de diversiones" grita vmon a lo cual todos le tapan la boca y se esconden tras unos árboles, ya que parecía que Tai los había escuchado, pero después de unos minutos el chico volvió a ponerle atención a su acompañante y marcharon rumbo a su destino.

Gracias a la gran multitud que había en el parque les era fácil esconderse para no ser visto, pero lo malo es que tambien dificultaba mucho el tratar de seguirlos en el mar de gente.

Lo que sorprendió a Kary es que al primer lugar al que fueron fue a la caza del terror, lo cual no fue sorpresa para Davis tomando en cuenta los gustos de su hermana, le pidió a Kary que esperara con los digimons mientras el los seguía, pero ella rechazo la idea ya que también los estaba espiando y además se vería algo raro que un chico entrara solo a la casa y era mas normar si entraban en pareja (lo cual hizo sonrojar al chico al escuchar la palabra pareja), el chico pago las entradas y entraron a la casa.

Lo que paso adentro no fue muy diferente a lo del cine, la pareja de adelante caminaba muy tranquila con excepción de algún pequeño sobresalto del cual se empezaban a reír y en cuanto a la pareja que venia atrás de ellos, Kary volvió a comportarse de la misma manera que en el cine, se había agarrado al brazo de Davis como si fuera una rémora casi al momento de entrar, y por cada cosa que había sido colocada para asustar a los clientes el chico tenia que taparle la boca a su acompañante para no ser oídos por los de adelante, pero Davis volvió a tener un gran sobresalto cundo un gran esqueleto blanco salio sorpresivamente desde el techo, bueno en si no fue el esqueleto lo que lo sobresalto, sino que cuando apareció espanto tanto a Kary que se agarro del cuello de Davis fuertemente y no lo soltó hasta salir de la atracción.

Una vez fuera del local para alivio de Kary, que volvió a empezar a disculparse con el chico, lo cual el le contesta que no había problema. (Hime: si como no ¬¬).

Siguieron a la pareja por casi todas las atracciones del parque y Kary se estaba empezando a imaginar de donde salía tanto dinero ya que su hermano estaba pagando todo y también por Davis que había sido muy atento pagando todo también ya que tuvieron que subirse a todas las atracciones para seguirlos según el chico.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando la pareja de chicos mayores decidieron que había sido todo por ahora y emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de los Motomilla seguidos muy de cerca por la otra pareja y digimons que los acompañaban.

"Bueno a sido muy lindo, no había disfrutado una cita como esta Tai" le confiesa la chica Motomilla a Tai.

"Si yo también me la pase genial, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto" admite el chico, seguido después por un largo silencio, los chicos escondidos cerca de las escaleras no perdían detalle a esto, sobre todo Kary que se dio cuenta que algo podía pasar ahí.

Aun sumergidos en ese silencio Tai vio como la chica no dejaba de mirarlo y lo mas importante que noto fue que estaba acercando su rostro al suyo, la mente de Tai empezó a funcionar aunque aun no había terminado de hacer los cálculos necesario para saber que hacia la chica, cuando vio como poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a entreabrir sus labios, estos dos factores completaron los cálculos en la mente del chico para saber que ella iba… glup iba a .. iba a (Hime: Oye porque tartamudeas tu si es el en el aprieto. Zhit: por compañerismo) besarlo, entonces el chico reacciono "Oye June".

"¿Si?" sonó la ensoñadora voz de June.

"Bueno creo que yo.. creo que ya debería irme… así que buena adiós" y no se si fue por nervios o por otra circunstancias beso la mejilla de June y se fue a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta con la pareja que había tropezado y empezaba a caer, June se quedo solo dando suspiros.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En esta parte de la historia Kary estaba muy renuente a continuar con el relato, pero al ver la mirada de las chicas (mas precisamente las de Mimi y Yolei) y dar una mirada de reojo a su novio siguió con la historia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno los dejamos a Davis y a Kary viendo los acontecimientos que sucedían frente a la puerta de la familia Motomilla.

"¿Por qué se quedan ahí callados, no hacen nada" comenta el chico en voz alta.

"Shhh algo puede suceder aquí" y se queda callada al ver como la chica Motomilla se acercaba lentamente a su hermano "Vaya voy a presencial el primer beso de mi hermano, si se entera me mata" piensa ella.

"¿Qué se cree que es? No puedo permitirlo" dice en tono molesto el chico.

"Vamos Davis, es normar" trata de calmarlo Kary "Sabes que mi hermano no es esa clase de chicos que se aprovechan".

"Eso ya lo se" contesta "Me refería a June, no puedo permitir que se aproveche de Tai de esa forma" el chico estaba a punto de salir de su escondite junto a las escaleras cuando vio a Tai retroceder , hablar atropelladamente, besar a June en la mejilla y salir disparado hacia ellos, al parecer a Tai le importaba tanto salir de ese lugar que no vio a los chicos y los empujo por las escaleras, Davis como todo héroe de la historia que se digne de serlo (Hime : yo digo que ese chico sabe aprovechar todas lasa situaciones. Ai: vamos dime porque estas enojada. Hime: que no estoy enojada.) cubrió a Kary con su cuerpo recibiendo la mayor parte de los golpes y de un golpe sordo llegaron al suelo con Kary encime de el.

Después de que el mundo dejo de girar. Davis empezaba a levantar su cabeza para ver como estaba la chica, "Davis estas bmhmb" la frase que empezaba a oír de Kary se interrumpió porque al momento de que Davis levantaba su cabeza, ella bajaba la suya para ver el estado del chico, lo cual provoco que ambos unieran sus labios, en un suave y sorpresivo beso, ambos chicos estaban con los ojos abiertos, y no se sabe si fue por el shock o por alguna otra cosa tardaron un poco en separar sus labios aunque muy lentamente, después vieron la precaria posición en la que se encontraban se levantaron tan rápidos como un rayo.

"He Kary yo.. este yo lo siento" se trata de disculpar el chico, "No te preocupes no fue solo tu culpa, y bueno te quería dar las gracias por lo de las escaleras" la voz de ambos sonaba bastante temblorosa. "Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, bueno adiós" y la chica salio hecha una exhalación, mientras Davis miraba en la dirección en la que se fue mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000FIN DEL FLASH BACK0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O.O: Sora, Matt, Tai y Joe

--.--: Ken, Cody y Izzy

¬: Mimi y Yolei suspirando "que lindo" al mismo tiempo (Hime: ni que lindo ni que nada)

O.o: T.K.

--.--Davis y Kary

Mientras una estrenduosa risa salía de la habitación de Tai, llamando la atención de todos en la sala, "¿Quién anda ahí?" grita Matt, como contestación la puerta de la habitación de Tai aunque estaba solo entreabierta se cerro en un fuerte portazo y se oyó como se ponía llave, Matt rápidamente se levanta y llega a la puerta y empieza a golpearla "Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas".

"Espera Matt detente" se oye la voz de Tai que se acerca a el "Dime Tai ¿Quién esta ahí?" le pregunta el portador de la amistad "La razón por la que estamos aquí" todos muestran una cara de consternación ante lo dicho menos Joe y Davis, cuando un enorme estruendo se oye detrás de la puerta y un gran grito por quien quiera que estuviese escondido aunque supieron de inmediato que era una chica, y mas aun cuando oyeron una voz sorprendida decir Sora.

Tai empieza a golpear la puerta de forma apresurada "Soy yo, Tai, por favor abre la puerta" todos escuchan como el seguro de la puerta es quitado y se abre solo lo suficiente para permitir a Tai entrar.

"Que diablos sucede" ahora era Yolei la que toma la palabra al oír varios murmullos procedentes de la habitación de Tai, cuando de pronto la puerta comienza a abrirse y vieron que de ahí salían sus digimos con una cara de asombro, y también Sora estaba poniéndose nerviosa al ver que era la fuente de atención de los recién llegados digimons, "Vamos ya es hora" decía Tai a la persona que estaba en la habitación y luego se dirige hacia sus amigos " Esta es la razón por la cual nos reunimos, y será mejor que ella se presente".

La cara de los digidestinado era difícil describirla al ver a la persona que salía de la habitación de Tai, se trataba de una mujer que fácilmente se podría decir que era un poco mayor de los 20, cabello corto llegando a los hombros de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, la mujer un tanto nerviosa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi" ahora la mayoría de las personas de la sala alternaban la vista entre Sora y la mujer con asombro total.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya esta ¿Qué les pareció, disculpen por la horrenda tardanza en subir esta capitulo pero a uno se le presentan cosas, pero de todos modos aquí esta ya, no se dejen engañar por el capitulo no voy a hacer mas Davis/Kari (Hime: gracias al cielo), pero me oarecio justo que el pobre chico anotara algunos puntos antes de perder ¿no, ahora si vamos a acabar.

Hime: Por fin, ya me estaba aburriendo de hacer nada.

Ai: Pero no haz hecho nada.

Hime: al igual que tu.

Zhit: Calmense chicas o si no, no las incluyo en el fic.

Ai y Hime: NOOOOOOO eso noooooooo.

Zhit: OK calladitas y déjenme contestar a los Reviews

Hime (en voz baja): como si tuviera tantos.

Ai: u.u U

**Mimi Star : Oye! Gracias me gustaron tus comentarios, revise tu Profile y me di cuenta de que no estamos tan lejos yo vivo en Saltillo aunque nací en N.L. y me gusta saber que eres fan del Taiora, sobre como es el universo de la otra Sora, poco a poco lo iré develando o tal vez me anime y lo saque de sopetón, sobre los sentimientos de ella pues…… ya lo sabrás si sigues leyendo y también sobre quien la persigue. Ah! Y por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado a ti.**

**Y a todos los que leen por favor manden reviews, ya que son el combustible para nosotros los escritores (Hime: con razón te estas quedando seco)**


End file.
